A Phantom's Heart
by Shadow Fox Ace
Summary: when he is forgotten by those he love, what will he do. can he turn back into the same person or will he remain on the dark path Danny X Harem, Lemons included
1. Chapter 1

**The APH dialogue session**

**Shadow: hello and welcome to my new story "A Phantom's Heart" where Danny will get a harem while having awesome new powers**

**Danny: okay….. so what can of powers am I going to get?**

**Shadow: spoilers **

**Danny: fine, but who is going to be in the harem**

**Shadow: erm let me see (breathe in) Ember, Desiree, Kitty, Valerie, Star and Penelope. **

**Danny: wow that's a lot of girls but why Kitty, I thought she is with Johnny**

**Shadow: spoilers **

**Danny: (deadpanned) seriously **

**Shadow: yes **

**Danny: anyway what about Sam **

**Shadow: well in the story you hate her **

**Danny: what!**

**Shadow: anyway lets start the story so Ember would you please do the intro **

**(Ember appears in a mist of blue fire) **

**Ember: Baby pop does not owned Danny Phantom as it is owned by Butch Hartman**

Chapter 1: A new Phantom

After the events of Phantom Planet, Danny couldn't wish for anything else as his parent now knows his ghost identity and would not shoot him, he is now popular in school as everyone want to become his friend and finally he manage to get an awesome girlfriend in Sam Manson.

But fate has a different plan for him as he found out that his girlfriend was cheating on him with his best friend. After the betrayal, he changed, he became cold-hearted and would focus on his studies and training. His studies had improved from Cs to A+s, making him second in their school, just behind Tucker.

As he is walking down the hallway, girls start to surround him as they found out he was single. Only to see a girl holding his hand and hissing at anyone who would disturb him. The girl is Valerie, she stuck with him after she saw him crying on a rooftop.

**Flashback:**

As Valerie is busying patrolling the city, she saw bits of silver hair on a rooftop. She thought it was a random elderly so she flew down to check if he is okay.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Valerie.

The figure did reply but instead turn around to face her.

"…Danny is that you?" asked a shocked Valerie.

"Yes Val it's me," said a bloodshot eyed Danny.

"What happened to you, you look terrible," said Valerie.

"I'm okay Val," lied Danny.

"Don't lie to me or else I will lock you in the Phantom Thermos for two days," threated Valerie.

"It's really okay, I will see you later Val," said Danny as he is preparing to fly but Valerie quickly pulled him down and hugged him.

"There, there you can just let it out," said a comforting Valerie.

"I….." stuttered Danny before he starts to cry on her shoulder as Valerie is patting his back.

"How…could…she," continued Danny.

"Who is this she Danny?" asked Valerie.

"….Sam…" said Danny.

"What did she do?" asked Valerie.

"She…cheated on me with…Tucker," said Danny sadly.

"What! How could she do that?" said Valerie angrily.

"I don't know but it hurts whenever I think of her, Val help me," pleaded Danny.

"Don't worry Danny, I will," said Valerie while continuing hugging him.

**Flashback: Over**

After that night, Valerie tried her best to help him but only manage to remove some of the pain she ask him to tell his parents about it but he told her he tried, the respond was not the one he wanted.

**Flashback:**

"Mom, Dad I have something to tell you," said Danny.

"Not now my boy," said his dad as he is fixing the Phantom Battle Suit.

"We are busy Danny, why don't you hang okay with your friends," said his mom while passing his dad a screw-driver.

"Okay, I will late so don't wait for me," said Danny as he is trying to keep his tears.

Then he left the house and flew to the rooftop to release all the pain where Valerie found him.

**Flashback: over**

When Valerie heard that, she was pissed off.

(How could they put work over their children, not even my dad do that) thought Valerie.

So now after that, she stayed with him through everything as his parents does not care, his sister is in collage and his best friends betrayed him.

So right now she is steering Danny to outside to relax as now it is recess. The day was nice, with gentle breeze blowing, leaves falling and clouds flying pass them. They slowly walked towards a tree with a table and benches underneath it to sit. Danny decides to fly and sit on one of the branches.

Danny clothes had changed as well, he use to wear a white shirt and blue pants but now he wears a black wife-beater with a black hoodie, black jeans with silver chains by the sides and grey converse. His clothes and figure literally screams badass and hunk. He was also carrying a silver electric guitar on his back, he learned that music can help to lessen the pain so he now know how to play songs.

His appearance also changed as well, he is now shorter than Dash by 10 inches and have toned body with an 8-pack on him. This is all due to his intense training he did as he fought in the ghost zone during the weekends against Frostbite and Clockwork after he went to them. Now he mastered his **Cryokinesis** and his newly discovered **Pyrokinesis **powers. Now I know what you guys are thinking, how does he have **Pyrokinesis **when he have an ice-core while that's true, the truth is that he already have a fire-core but it lays dormant until the betrayal so now he have both cores to use. 

"Did you throw a pebble at me Val," said Danny.

In responds, Valerie stuck out her tongue and threw an apple towards him. He caught it with one hand and bit down on it.

"I've been calling you for the last 10 seconds, now help me in my maths homework," said Valerie.

Danny tsked and flew down to her side and asked, "Okay, show me the problem."

Valerie lied on his shoulder and showed him the problem, 35 minutes has passed as Danny is teaching Valerie while eating the apple. Danny would do anything for her as his family was too busy to care while he has no friend except her so she was the second most important person in his life, just behind his clone/cousin Dani Phantom.

"Danny," said a voice that he and Valerie didn't want to hear. The voice of one of the two that betrayed him. He looked up and saw her right in front of him, he felt Valerie shaking in rage and he did not want a fight to break out so he hugged her.

"It's okay Val, the bell is going to ring soon," whispered Danny while hugging her.

"You sure Danny?" asked Valerie.

"Yeah but tell Mr Lancer I will late okay," said Danny.

"Okay," said Valerie before she look at Sam with a cold stare that made Sam flinch. Seeing that she smiled before walking away, leaving Danny to talk to Sam alone.

"What you want?" asked Danny coldly as he couldn't look at her without remembering the betrayal.

But he did not get a responses so he looked at her and saw she was drooling. He immediately rolled his eyes and walked away after telling her to stop wasting his time on random shit.

While he was walking to class, he felt someone bump into him. When he looked down, he saw the other one that betrayed him, Tucker.

"Err…hey there," said Tucker nervously.

Instead of answering him, Danny decides to ignore him and walk towards class, unlucky for him it was the same class as Sam and Tucker but the good thing is that he was able to sit next to Valerie.

10 minutes into the lesson, suddenly Danny's ghost sense went off as blue mist came out of his mouth. Seeing it Valerie asked, "Should I go with you?"

"Nah, I will handle it, can you help me take notes Val?" replied Danny.

"Okay," said Valerie.

After she said that, Danny went to the front of the class and whispered something to Mr Lancer and he nodded his head. Danny then said thanks and left the class.

When Danny is walking two silver rings appeared around his waist and his appearance changed. His hair remain silver except the tips as he died them red, his eyes are now crimson red, he wears a red bandana around his neck and now wears fingerless gloves. His clothes also changed as the hazmet suit was replaced with a black wife-beater, black jeans with silver chains by the side, a silver coat and combat boots.

He bend down before turning intangible and launch himself into the air and out of the school. He then closed his eyes to sense where did he sense the ghost at, when he got the location he quickly flew there just to see something that pissed him off.

There was his clone/cousin Dani being bend onto the wall with three other ghost while standing in front of them was Skulker while holding onto a knife.

"Danny! Help! Cried Dani with tears streaming down her face.

"Whelp, he isn't coming so you can just keep shouting and he wouldn't hear you at all," teased Skulker darkly with a sinister smile.

Before Skulker can even laugh, he was forcefully punched into the wall.

"Hey who did that!" said Skulker as he looked up to see Danny.

"Who are you?" asked Skulker as he did not know the ghost boy had changed so he thought this was a new ghost in town.

Instead of answering, Danny picked up Skulker by the neck and froze him onto the wall while charging up a ball of fire and threw it at him.

When the ball of fire hit, it cause a small explosion and Skulker's suit was destroyed, leaving him in his true form.

"Please spare me," cried Skulker as he was scared of this new ghost.

Danny then open a portal and threw him into the ghost zone, after he run towards where Dani is and untied her.

"Who are you?" asked Dani.

"Didn't you call for me to help?" replied Danny.

"Danny?" said Dani with tears in her eyes.

Danny nodded sadly, then Dani ran to his arms and starts to cry, seeing her like this, Danny immediately hugged her while saying comforting words.

"Err not to interrupt the love moment but can you help to let us down," said a voice.

Danny heard that and turn towards the voice and saw the three ghost were Ember, Kitty and Desiree. Danny sighed and shot the chains that bind them with his ghost ray. Seeing that Dani is asleep, he was preparing to fly when he felt someone holding onto his feet, seeing that it was Ember he landed and ask, "what you want," coldly.

"Dipstick?" asked Ember.

"Yeah Ms one hit wonder," said Danny sarcastically.

"Why did you let us go," said Ember angrily.

"Let me make this clear, I did not to save you as I don't give two shits about you guys so if you need me I'll be going now," said Danny as he slowly float off the ground and flew away.

"Wow the ghost child has changed, has it been a year since we save the Earth with him," said Desiree.

"Yeah, wonder why did he change, I mean he does have everything he wanted so why is he so cold," asked Kitty.

"I know, how about we follow him and see why he change," said Ember.

"Sure why not," said Desiree.

"I don't think that is a good idea, seeing what happened to Skulker," said Kitty nervously.

"Ah you are worrying too much, I mean he is still a hero so if we don't do anything bad he wouldn't care," said Ember.

"Okay if you say so," said a not-convinced Kitty.

"Come on we are gonna lost him," said Desiree.

"Fine, let's go," said Kitty.

After she said that, the three of them flew to where Danny went.

**The APH dialogue session**

**Danny: wow I sound bad-ass**

**Shadow: you are but you are now an anti-hero**

**Danny: cool**

**Shadow: so how you like your new look**

**Danny: like, I love it so thanks**

**Shadow: no problem**

**Danny: so now what**

**Shadow: we should end it here **

**Danny: okay**

**Shadow: so you guys later **

**Danny: goodbye **


	2. Chapter 2

**The APH dialogue session**

**Shadow: and we are back**

**Danny: sup!**

**Shadow: so Danny are you ready**

**Danny: ready for what **

**Shadow: for awesomeness **

**Danny: (deadpanned) really **

**Shadow: Yup **

**Danny: why I even bother**

**Shadow: because I'm your boss and you're my bitch**

**Danny: okay you're drunk so night, night (said while karate chop his neck)**

**Shadow: (didn't say anything as he was knocked out)**

**Danny: since he's drunk guess I'm doing the intro so Shadow** **does not owned Danny Phantom as it is owned by Butch Hartman **

Chapter 2: the secret

As Danny fly towards his home, he felt the ecto signature of Ember, Desiree and Kitty all behind him even though they are invisible, he still can feel them.

(Should I chase them away…..nah too lazy) thought Danny so he continue flying even though his enemies are behind him. When they reached Danny's place, they were shocked as he went to a bungalow instead of the Fenton's Work.

The bungalow was a three stories high with a balcony, a swimming pool in front of it, a huge garage that could fit a tank and still have space for other cars and finally a helipad in the middle of the court.

"Wow, didn't know Babypop was a billionaire," said Ember.

"Yeah but how did he get all these, I mean he did not wish to be a billionaire the last time I saw him," said Desiree.

"Maybe it's his own money," said Kitty.

"Kitty, we been fighting him for 2 years, we might know he is rich but we don't," said Ember dryly.

"Then it might be his reward from saving the earth from the asteroid," said Kitty.

"Yeah maybe," said Desiree.

"Hey look he is flying through the top window, let's go and check out his room," said Ember mischievously.

"Sure why not," said Desiree.

"I still don't think that's a good idea, I mean we are invading his personal space," said Kitty.

"Now Kitty don't worry as we are still three against one plus we have an ace in Desiree as we can just wish him powerless," said Ember.

"Okay fine, let's do it," said Kitty.

As the three slowly flew towards Danny's roof, they went intangible and through the wall and saw Dani resting on a bed while Danny is not in the room.

"Where is Babypop at?" asked Ember.

"I don't know," said Kitty.

"Okay Desiree I wish we knew where is Babypop at," said Ember.

"So you have wished it, so it shall be," said Desiree as her hands glowed pink.

As the wish took place, they saw Danny was in a room full of musical instruments, from simple guitars to drums, flutes and violin.

"Wow now that's an impressive collection," said Ember with stars in her eyes.

"Now calm down Ember, we don't know if the ghost boy even know how to play them," said Desiree.

After she said that, Danny suddenly clone himself 3 times and each clone picked different instruments, one is the drums, the other two were on a silver electric guitar and a crimson coloured Bass with the original holding onto a blue coloured acoustic guitar. Then when drummer Danny started the beat, the rest started playing

**Can anybody hear me?**

**Or am I talking to myself?**

**My mind is running empty**

**In this search for someone else**

**Who doesn't look right through me?**

**It's all just static in my head**

**Can anybody tell me why?**

**I'm lonely like a satellite?**

**Cause tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut**

**Sending SOS from this tiny box**

**And I lost all signal when I lifted off**

**Now I'm stuck out here and the world forgot**

**Can I please come down?**

**(Come down) **

**Cause I'm tired of drifting round**

**And round (And round)**

**Can I please come down?**

**I'm deafened by the silence**

**Is it something that I've done?**

**I know that there are millions**

**I can't be the only one who's so disconnected**

**It's so different in my head**

**Can anybody tell me why? **

**I'm lonely like a satellite?**

**'Cause tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut**

**Sending SOS from this tiny box**

**And I lost all signal when I lifted off**

**Now I'm stuck out here and the world forgot**

**Can I please come down?**

**(Come down)**

**Cause I'm tired of drifting round and round**

**(And round)**

**Can I please come down?**

**Now I lie awake and scream in the zero gravity**

**And it's starting to weigh down on me**

**Wohouu**

**Let's abort this mission now**

**Can I please come down?**

**So tonight I'm calling all astronauts**

**All the lonely people that the world forgot**

**If you hear my voice come pick me up**

**Are you out there?**

**'Cause you're all I've got!**

**And tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut**

**Sending SOS from this tiny box**

**And I lost all signal when I lifted off**

**Now I'm stuck out here and the world forgot**

**'Cause tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut**

**Sending SOS from this tiny box**

**To the lonely people that the world forgot**

**Are you out there?**

**'Cause you're all I've got!**

**Can I please come down?**

**(Please, please, please come down)**

**'Cause I'm tired of drifting round and round**

**(Tired of drifting around)**

**Can I please come down?**

**(Can I please come down? **

**Please, please, please come down)**

**Can I please come down?**

**Can I please come down?**

"….." Ember was shocked as she couldn't believe that Danny Phantom know how to play and was able to sing quit well.

"Wow who knew he can sing," said Desiree.

"Actually I know since I used to date him, he would always serenade me with love songs," said Kitty.

"But why you didn't tell us?" asked Ember.

"Because you didn't ask," replied Kitty.

"Hey shush he is preparing another song," said Desiree as Danny cloned 2 more of himself and brought out a DJ system before disappearing.

Now currently there were four Danny and each are on a new instrument, one is on the DJ system, one is on the Violin, one is on the Cymbals and the original is on the Piano.

When the original started to play, so does the rest,

**I can't believe I had to see **

**The girl of my dreams cheating on me **

**The pain you caused has left me dead inside **

**I'm gonna make sure, you regret that night**

**I feel you close, I feel you breathe **

**And now it's like you're here **

**You're haunting me **

**You're out of line, you're out of sight **

**You're the reason that we started this fight **

**But I-i-i know**

**I just gotta let it go **

**I-i-i should've known **

**I gotta learn to say goodbye now **

**I throw my armour down **

**And leave the battleground **

**For the final time now **

**I-I-i know**

**I'm running from a warzone**

**In our house, I hate that place **

**Everywhere I walk I see your face **

**Try to erase a memory with a flame **

**And hope I never see you again **

**Standing here in this burning room **

**You know the end could never come so soon**

**It's clear to me**

**The lies you use**

**The ones that kill me ain't hurting you**

**So I-i-i know**

**I just gotta let it go **

**I-i-i should've known **

**I gotta learn to say goodbye now **

**I throw my armour down **

**And leave the battleground **

**For the final time now **

**I-I-i know **

**I'm running from a warzone**

**I'm running from a warzone **

**I can't do this anymore **

**I'm running from a warzone **

**What are we fighting for?**

**Mmmm**

**I'm running from a warzone…**

**Ooh ooooo ooo, ooo, ooo, ooo, oohoooh**

**Ooh ooooo ooo, ooo, ooo, ooo, oohoooh**

**Ye-Yea-Yeah…**

**I-i-i know**

**I just gotta let it go **

**I-i-i should've known **

**I gotta learn to say goodbye now **

**I throw my armour down **

**And leave the battleground **

**For the final time now **

**I-I-i know**

**I'm running from a warzone**

When he was done singing, all the clones disappeared and there stood the original with tears slowly drip down his face, noticing the tears he quickly wipe them away and said, "Ember, Desiree and Kitty, I know you guys are here so show yourself."

When the three of them heard their names, they were shocked.

"How does he knows that we are here," said Ember.

"I don't know," said Desiree.

"Well we are in trouble now so come on," said Kitty as she went intangible to the music room.

"Should we follow her," said Desiree,

"Maybe we should," said Ember.

After she said that, both of them went after Kitty, who was standing in the music room looking at the instruments while Danny is sitting on one of the chairs.

"So what brings you three to my home," said Danny.

"Err, we were bored?" said Ember but it sounded like a question.

"Actually we are just curious about your change," said Kitty.

"Didn't you know, curiosity kills the cat," deadpanned Danny, causing them to flinch.

"Yeah we know but I want to know how are you able to play and sing so well?" asked Ember.

"Didn't you tell them Kitty," said Danny while looking at his first ex-girlfriend.

"Nope because they didn't ask," replied Kitty as she emphasis the "p".

"…okay so when are you guys leaving," asked Danny as he rubs his temple.

"Hey now we are just visiting so you don't have to be rude about it," said Ember.

"Hmm let me see, you guys entered my home without my permission, spied on me when I was doing personal stuff….yeah I think I'm able to be rude to you guys," said Danny.

"So Danny why were you singing such sad songs, I thought you always like rock and happy songs," asked Kitty.

"Because I changed okay," said Danny.

"But why?" asked Kitty.

"That's none of your business," said Danny angrily.

"Whoa calm down," said Ember as she does not want to fight the new Phantom.

"If you're hungry, there is food in the fridge and if you want to go back home there is a portal at my basement, just don't touch the silver door if you know what's good for you," said Danny as he disappear into a green portal.

"Wow so he really did changed," said Desiree.

"Yeah, I was hoping what he said early was just a tough boy act but I don't know why he changed," said Kitty.

"It is because he was forgotten and betrayed by his loved ones," said Ember.

"And how you know about that?" asked Kitty.

"Because of the songs he sung, the first was Astronaut, the song is about finding your place on our world while the second was Warzone, the song is when you found your girlfriend or lover had cheated on you," explained Ember.

"So that's how but I still want to know details so Desiree I wish we would know what happened to Danny," said Kitty.

"So you have wished it, so it shall be," said Desiree as he hands glowed pink.

As the wish took place, they saw what happened to Danny from the cheating to him crying.

"…I kinda pity him now," said Desiree as she knows how does it felt to be betrayed by someone who you loved.

"Yeah me too," said Kitty sadly as she had just banished Johnny after she caught him cheating on her with a human girl and that was before she was caught by Skulker.

"So now what we do," asked Ember.

"How about we sleep as it's very late," said Kitty.

"Kitty, we're ghost, we don't sleep," said Desiree.

"Well I'm tired so maybe I will sleep here tonight," said Kitty as she turned intangible and went to the guest room.

"Maybe I will agree with you," yawned Ember.

"Fine," said Desiree as she went along with them.

**The APH dialogue session**

**Danny: so boss is still knocked out so I will just end it here.**

**BTW: If you guys want other stories just vote on my profile on what new stories should I write.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The APH dialogue session**

**Shadow: and we're back people**

**Danny: Sup**

**Shadow: so ready for the story Danny**

**Danny: yeah, why?**

**Shadow: because you gonna fight today**

**Danny: who**

**Shadow: Vortex**

**Danny: why him?**

**Shadow: caused I said so**

**Danny: i hate you **

**Shadow: too bad, anyway Desiree do the intro please**

**(Desiree appear from a pink mist)**

**Desiree: Shadow does not owned Danny Phantom as it is owned by Butch Hartman**

Chapter 3: the battle and darkness

"Damn it, why must they find out about my house," said Danny to no one as he fly through the Ghost Zone to his destination.

As he slowly land in front of Clockwork's headquarter, he felt a familiar ecto signature behind him so when he turn around, he saw the weather ghost Vortex.

"Well, well if it isn't the ghost child himself Danny Phantom, so new outfit isn't it heh," said Vortex mockingly.

"Why are you here Vortex and what do you want?" asked Danny angrily,

"That's very easy ghost child, I want VENGENCE!" said Vortex as he shouted the last part and shot a bolt of lightning at Danny.

"Whoa, seriously why all of you villains can't think of something original instead you guys keep doing the same thing of either wanting revenge or taking over the world?" asked Danny.

After he said that, all of the villains in the world felt their ego hurt and they then squad down near a corner and draw invisible circles while having anime rain clouds over their head. When their partner or assistants saw that, they thought (Are they bipolar or what?)

'Shut up!" shouted a red faced Vortex.

"Aww is the big bad Vortex crying, there, there," said Danny mockingly.

"That's it ghost child!" shouted Vortex as he charged towards Danny with one fist covered in ice while the other covered in fire.

Danny seeing it quickly summon an ecto barrier around him blocking the attack, then he countered with his own ecto ray, hitting Vortex.

(Tsk he is strong, maybe I need to taut him so when he is distracted I will defeat him, yes that will work) thought Vortex.

"Heh you're strong ghost child but I heard what happened to you from other ghost," said Vortex.

"Oh? Tell me Vortex, what you heard?" asked an amused Danny.

"You got dumped by the Goth girl, what her name oh yes Sam isn't it," said Vortex.

"Be careful Vortex, you're standing on dangerous water right now," said Danny with a little anger in his voice.

"What the matter, couldn't keep a girl with you huh ghost child," mocked Vortex.

"Vortex…." Said Danny with his anger raising.

"Heh, you can save the world but couldn't have love in your life, your family must be proud oh wait they can't cause they are too busy to care about you," continued Vortex.

After he said that, something in Danny snapped, he immediately unleashed a dark aura around himself. Vortex was shocked and thought (wait this isn't a part of my plan)

When the dark aura disappeared, standing where Danny was stood a demon to Vortex, Danny hair changed from silver to black with some red highlights, his eyes were red in one while the other is blue. He was wearing a black coat with black pants with combat boots on but what scared Vortex was the two large bat wings on his back, making him look like an angel of death.

"**So want to play huh Vortex," **said Danny in a dark voice.

"What…are…you?" asked a shocked Vortex.

"**Your death," **said Danny calmly as he summoned a blood red scythe in his hand.

Seeing that Vortex tried to fly away but before he could he was pulled down and the scythe was stabbed into him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" cried Vortex in pain.

"**What's the matter Vortex, where was all the pride you had huh," **mocked Danny.

"Please Danny spare me," begged Vortex weakly as the scythe was absorbing his power.

"**Sorry but Danny isn't here now but you can call me…..Alucard," **said the now Alucard.

"No! Impossible, you're dead, there is no way you're Alucard," said a shocked Vortex.

"**Sorry to burst your burble but I'm still alive, just sealed away but now I'm back,"** said Alucard.

"**Now say good bye Vortex," **continued Alucard as he was charging a dark ball of fire, ice and lightning combined together and was preparing to fire it when he heard a voice.

"Time out," said a voice.

After the voice said that, everything was frozen like time had just stopped. Then a blue clock ghost appeared and put a medallion on Danny's neck unfreezing him and turn him back to normal.

"Clockwork, why are you here?" asked Danny.

"I have something to show you my apprentice," said Clockwork as he transformed into his chid form.

As he said that, Danny turned to look in front of him and was shocked as infront of him was Vortex frozen with a scythe in his chest and he was holding onto it.

(What happen, last thing I remembered was he was taunting me and I unleashed all my anger) thought Danny as he followed Clockwork into his headquarters.

"So what you want to show me master?" asked Danny.

"Look into the mirror Danny," answered Clockwork as he transformed into his old man form.

"Okay…" said a confused Danny as he walk towards the mirror and look into it. What he saw shocked him, it was him except with the same appearance as Alucard killing every human in the world, then he travel to the ghost zone and declared himself king, killing those opposed him.

"Who…who is that?" asked a shocked Danny.

"That's you my apprentice," said Clockwork sadly.

"What!" shouted Danny.

"Yes, that's you or at least your dark side," said Clockwork as he transformed into his adult form.

"I have a dark side, but I thought that was Dan," said Danny.

"Dan is fusion of yours and Vlad's but since it was a fusion, it was weak as it had to take in Vlad's cells while yours is more deadly than his," explained Clockwork.

"Whoa but how did I get a dark side?" asked Danny.

"Actually, it's already inside of you as everyone has a dark side but the only way to unleash is by anger so what did Vortex say to you that you become that angry?" asked Clockwork.

"Well he reminded me about my current life so naturally I was pissed off," said Danny.

"Hmm that seems to be the trigger, so Danny you need to control your anger or else you will destroy the world," said Clockwork as he transformed into his child form.

"But it's hard," whined Danny.

"Now, now my apprentice it's not that hard, you just need to distract it with something else," said Clockwork.

"So what will we do with Vortex?" asked Danny.

"You know what you have to do my apprentice," said Clockwork.

"Fine," said Danny as he left the headquarters to help Vortex.

"Time in," said Clockwork as he push the button on his sceptre to continue time.

**Meanwhile with Danny**

As Danny flew to where Vortex was, he found him trying to remove the scythe with no success.

"Erm need any help?" asked Danny.

Hearing the voice, Vortex immediately went on his knees (if he had any) and begged.

"Please I beg of you, remove the scythe please," said Vortex.

"Okay, okay calm down, I not angry anymore," said Danny.

After he said that, Vortex released a sigh.

"Thank god, I can't take anymore hit anymore, plus you scared the living shit out of me," said Vortex.

"Yeah sorry about that and this will hurt a lot," said Danny with a sad smile.

"What will?" asked Vortex.

"This," said Danny as he quickly took out the scythe from Vortex's chest.

"AHHHHHHHH!" cried Vortex.

"That hurts, you could have warn me first," said Vortex.

"I did," answered Danny as he hold onto the scythe and felt a new power is forming inside of him.

(Okay the scythe is giving me Vortex's power so now I have four powers,) thought Danny.

"Hey Vortex, how is your power coming along?" asked a curious Danny.

"It's slowly coming back, why you ask…oh I know the scythe gave you my power isn't it," said Vortex.

Danny nodded.

"Okay I will teach you how to use my** Atmokinesis **and my **Electrokinesis **power and help to better your** Cryokinesis** as well once I healed," said Vortex.

"That sounds awesome and sorry about earlier," said Danny.

"Nah, it's my fault if I didn't taut you, you wouldn't turn into that," said Vortex.

"Yeah, the "that" was my dark side," said Danny.

"Really, then how come you have one?" asked Vortex.

"It was already inside of me just dormant," said Danny.

"Ohhh," said Vortex.

"So what did "he" tell you?" asked Danny.

"He told me his name was Alucard, that name was the name of the first vampire to exist on earth," said Vortex.

"Wait! He was a vampire?" asked Danny.

"Yes, your human legend of Dracula was based off him but he was killed by a combined effort of the Ancient Ones so I don't understand how is he still here," said Vortex.

"I don't know, all I know is that if anyone make me mad, will face him and die," said Danny.

"Yeah, so what are gonna do with the scythe?" asked Vortex.

"Don't know, maybe I will use but it first need to be smaller," said Danny as the scythe suddenly transformed into a pen.

"Whoa that was cool," said Vortex.

"Yeah now I don't have to worry about getting charged for holding a dangerous weapon by Walker," joked Danny.

"Heh you're very amusing ghost child, I will see you tomorrow for your training," said Vortex as he disappear into a storm.

"Okay," replied Danny as he opened a portal to his house and walk into it.

**1 minute later**

"Ah, home sweet home," said Danny as he walk to the dining room to see Ember and Kitty eating his bacon and cheese.

"…...why are you guys still here?" asked Danny with an anime ticked mark above his right eye.

"AHHHH," screamed both girls

"What happen…oh Danny you're back," said Desiree as she appear from a pink mist.

"Danny?" asked Kitty.

"No it's Santa Claus, of course it's me," said Danny sarcastically.

"Okay, so where were you?" asked Ember.

"Ghost Zone, why?" asked Danny.

"Cause we want to about the things you did for Kitty when she was your girlfriend," said Desiree.

"…. (Sigh)…Fine what you want to know," asked Danny.

"The songs you sang for her," said Ember.

"Okay it was…I don't know 1 year ago when…"

**Flashback: 1 year ago**

"Danny what's the surprise you have for me?" asked Paulina blindfolded (Kitty was over shadowing her)

"It will be a surprise," said Danny while holding her hand.

After walking for a short well, Danny untied the blindfold and said, "Here we are."

When Kitty opened her eyes, she saw a stage with lots of instruments from a piano to guitars to drums.

"Why are we here?" asked Kitty.

"For this," said Danny as he cloned himself 3 times and then flew to the stage. The main one was on the grand piano while one was holding a pair of drum sticks while one is on the electric piano and the last one was the DJ system.

Then the main Danny started to play

**Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining**

**Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying**

**She's so beautiful**

**And I tell her everyday.**

**Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me**

**And it's so, it's so sad to think that she doesn't see what I see**

**But every time she ask me do I look okay?**

**I say**

**When I see your face**

**There's not a thing that I would change**

**'Cause you're amazing**

**Just the way you are**

**And when you smile**

**The whole world stops and stares for a while**

**'Cause girl, you're amazing**

**Just the way you are**

**Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me**

**Her laugh her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy**

**She's so beautiful**

**And I tell her everyday**

**Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change**

**If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same**

**So don't even bother asking if you look okay**

**You know I'll say**

**When I see your face**

**There's not a thing that I would change**

**'Cause girl you're amazing**

**Just the way you are**

**And when you smile**

**The whole world stops and stares for a while**

**'Cause girl, you're amazing**

**Just the way you are**

**The way you are**

**The way you are**

**Girl, you're amazing**

**Just the way you are**

**When I see your face**

**There's not a thing that I would change**

**'Cause girl you're amazing**

**Just the way you are**

**And when you smile**

**The whole world stops and stares for a while**

**'Cause girl, you're amazing**

**Just the way you are.**

**Yeah**

When he was done, Kitty was in tears and she quickly flew to the real one to kiss him, after two minutes of making out, Kitty suddenly released that she showed Danny she can fly.

"Erm Danny I can explained," said Kitty nervously.

"No need, Kitty," said Danny.

"What! How you know?" asked a shocked Kitty.

"Easy, I remembered your ecto signature now tell me, why are you over shadowing Paulina?" asked Danny.

After she explained to him that Johnny was being a bad boyfriend, she tried to over shadow Sam but instead she over shadowed Paulina.

"So you are using me huh," said Danny sadly.

"No! At first yes but after a while, I think I'm in love with you," said Kitty shyly.

"All I can say that Johnny is really stupid as he does not realise that he had a wonderful and beautiful girlfriend," said Danny.

After he said that, Kitty was blushing as no one had said that about her.

"So want another song?" asked Danny.

"Yes!" squealed Kitty.

"Okay," said Danny as he then told his clones about another song while cloning 2 more. Then he and one of the clones picked up an electric guitar while one is carrying a bass guitar, one was on tambourine and the other remain the same.

Then drum Danny started to play.

**Hey girl, what's your name **

**I think I caught you looking my way**

**Do you wanna know how to get me all to your own**

**Weekends work the best**

**I'll pick the place you do the rest**

**Hey now don't be shy but you got to keep me in line**

**Love at first sight never thought it could happen to me**

**But you made me believe**

**Kidnap my heart**

**Take me with you**

**Kidnap my heart**

**Make my dreams come true**

**Take me away**

**Cause falling in love ain't very far**

**Not far from the start**

**Kidnap my heart.**

**Can you get me up more**

**Fun that I can ever dream of**

**Could you tie me down**

**Can you keep me hanging around**

**I don't wanna be here to keep you company**

**Put your hand in mine got to hold on tight for the ride**

**Love at first sight never thought it could happen to me**

**But you made me believe**

**Kidnap my heart**

**Take me with you**

**Kidnap my heart**

**Make my dreams come true**

**Take me away cause falling in love ain't very far**

**Not far from the start**

**Kidnap my heart.**

**You've got to hold me tighter**

**Cause I'm a real fighter**

**Don't tear us apart**

**Love at first sight never thought it could happen to me**

**But you made me believe**

**Kidnap my heart**

**Take me with you**

**Kidnap my heart**

**Make my dreams come true**

**Take me away cause falling in love ain't very far**

**Not far from the start**

**Kidnap my heart.**

**Kidnap my heart**

**Kidnap my heart...**

After that Kitty immediately start a make out session with Danny and they kissed like there was no tomorrow.

**Flashback end: present**

"…wow," said Ember.

"I know right," said Kitty.

"But why you broke up with him and went back with Johnny?" asked Desiree.

"Because she thought Johnny had changed so she gave him a chance, speaking of Johnny, where is he?" asked Danny.

"In my Banished Realm as I caught him flirting with a human girl," said Kitty.

"… (Sigh) same old Johnny," said Danny.

"Danny don't be mad but we saw what with you and Sam," said Desiree.

When Danny heard her name, he clenched his fist tightly till there were blood but he immediately calm down.

"Let me guess, it was Ember's idea," said Danny.

"Actually it was mine, sorry," said Kitty.

"(Sigh) never mind so when are you guys leaving?" asked Danny.

"Actually, we meaning to ask you that can we stay here for a while?" asked Ember.

"And why should I do that?" asked Danny.

"Because we are afraid of Skulker coming back to take revenge on us and young Dani," said Desiree.

"Oh don't worry about that cause if he does that, well let's just say he will be the first ghost to be destroyed by me," said Danny.

"So is that a yes?" asked Kitty.

"Yeah you can say that," said Danny.

After he said that Kitty quickly jump on him and said thank you over and over again.

"Whoa calm down Kitty, I know you like me but whoa," joked Danny.

After he said that, Kitty blushed up a storm and Danny was shocked.

"Wait! You still love me?" asked Danny.

Kitty Nodded.

"Well that's great but I can't accept it," said Danny sadly.

"Why not?" pouted Kitty.

"Well you can blame….Sam for that," said Danny angrily when he mention Sam.

"I will kill her," said Kitty angrily.

"You can't," said Danny

"Why not?" asked a curious Ember.

"Think about it, if you guys kill her, she will become a ghost and I would not want to see her for at least 80 years," said Danny.

"True," said Desiree.

"(Yawn) okay it's getting late so I'm gonna go to sleep now and no Kitty you can't sleep with me," said Danny as he turns intangible and flew into his room.

After he said that Kitty immediately pouted.

"Aw man how he know I gonna do that?" asked a pouting Kitty.

Seeing that, both Ember and Desiree rolled their eyes.

"Yeah, yeah Kitty, now if you need me I going to go to sleep," said Ember.

"Me too," said Desiree as both of them turn intangible and entered their room.

"Hey! Wait for me," whined Kitty as she followed them.

**The APH dialogue**

**Danny: so I have Split-Personality Disorder right?**

**Shadow: yup**

**Danny: (flipped him the bird)**

**Shadow: anyway like your new powers**

**Danny: yeah**

**Shadow: good cause you'll be getting more soon**

**Danny: really alright**

**Shadow: so let's end it here then**

**Danny: okay**

**Shadow: Peace out people**

**Danny: bye bye **


	4. Omake

**Omake 2:**

Now since it's the day of love, Shadow decides to invite those couples in his company for a special Valentine Cruise own by his family as a reward and a present for the New Year.

"Welcome to the Party," welcomed Shadow to his workers. Shadow was wearing a white wife-beater, red jacket, black pants and a black beanie.

"Hey Nīsan, why do we celebrate Valentine day?" asked Natsu.

"We celebrate it because it is the day where a boyfriend does something special for his girlfriend, speaking of girlfriend, who is your Valentine Otōto?" asked an amused Shadow.

After he asked the question, Natsu immediately started to blush and started to say incoherent words.

"Aww Otōto, you didn't get anyone to be your Valentine this year," teased Shadow.

"I did!" shouted Natsu who quickly closed his mouth after realise what he had said.

"Ah-Ha! So tell me Otōto who is your Valentine?" asked Shadow.

"It's….. (Whisper)" said Natsu who whispered the name into Shadow's ear.

"Wow, Otōto…I'm so proud of you," said Shadow as he hugged Natsu.

"Thanks Nīsan," said Natsu.

"So is she coming?" asked Shadow.

"No…she said she was busy with the kingdom but she did say next year she will celebrate it with me," said Natsu sadly.

"Hey now, don't worry I know she will so come on let's go and see the others," said Shadow.

"Hai!" replied Natsu.

As they entered the Cruise, the saw the entire place full of heart-shaped balloons and pink streamers being place all around the place.

"Wow they really decorated this place nicely," said Natsu.

"Of course, it's one of the most romantic day of the year, we wouldn't want a cheap celebration for it," said a female voice behind Shadow.

"Hello Mira-Chan," said Shadow not turning around to see it.

"Aw I thought I can scare you," pouted Mirajane.

"Sorry Mira-Chan but you should know that I can sense anyone near me, for example Konan-Chan you can come down from the ceiling and Tayuya-Chan stop hiding in that wall," said Shadow walking away.

After he said that, Konan drop down from the ceiling while Tayuya revealed herself from a wall.

"Seriously that is getting irritating," said Tayuya.

"Yeah, we can't even surprise him for his birthday as he will ruin it himself," said Konan.

"Then you guys should try surprise him with something different," said Natsu.

"How?" asked the three girls.

"Blast his favourite song on a headset and lead him into the surprise," said Natsu.

"What is his favourite song?" asked Konan curiously.

"This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage," replied Natsu.

"Oh….." said the girls.

"Why he like that song, I thought he is into pop song?" asked Tayuya.

"That's because that song is the theme of his favourite wrestler CM Punk," said Natsu.

"Oh…." Said the girls.

"So if we do that, we can easily surprise him huh," said Mirajane.

"Yup," said Natsu popping the "p".

"Thanks for the idea Natsu now we can surprise Shadow in the future," said Tayuya.

"No problem, I always wanted to see Nīsan's face when he is shocked," said Natsu.

"Yeah, we never see him scare, this is so going sweet," said Konan.

"Yup," said Mirajane.

While their conversation were going on, they did not know that Shadow was listening to them.

"So they are planning to scare me huh, well they are going to be the one surprised," said Shadow to no one, planning to counter what plans they have.

After he said that he then walk to the ballroom to enjoy the party.

"Yo! Boss what took you so long?" demanded Ash.

"Come on Ash, you drank too much," said Cynthia as she drags Ash away.

"…who let Ash drink beer?" asked Shadow as he rubbed his temple.

No one raised up their hand or say anything.

"Okay, I counting to 3 and if no one admit, well I will let you guys guess," said Shadow with little anger in his tone.

"1…." Said Shadow as his eyes are now glowing red and blue.

No one admitting but many people were starting to sweat profusely.

"2…." Said Shadow with rising anger in his voice as he draws out his twin Desert Eagle.

"It was Zoro," said everyone.

"Hey! It's not my fault, blame Danny for flying towards me while I was drinking," said Zoro.

"Fuck you, I say it was Gray for freezing the floor and making me slip," said Danny while pointing at Gray.

"Screw you guys, it was Percy, he was playing around with water and was trying to show off to Juvia," said Gray.

"No blame Luffy for chasing Usopp and Chopper as he knock into me," said Percy.

"Hey! It's Elfman's fault for telling me that those two took my meat," said Luffy.

"No way man, a real man does not do that, it was Franky who told me to that," said Elfman nervously.

"That's not super, I say blame Paul for giving me the idea," said Franky.

"Blame Eric!" Paul said immediately.

"Hey fuck you! This was all your idea in the first place," said Eric angrily.

"So Paul tell me, why did you do that?" asked Shadow.

"Erm…for… the moments?" said Paul but it sounded like a question.

"For the moment huh, well since its Valentine's Day I won't punish you harshly," said Shadow.

"(Breathe out)"

"But you will have to take Ash home after this," said Shadow.

"What! Fuck no I not doing that," said Paul defiantly.

"Too bad you got him drunk, or how about this, you agree to have a training match against Cynthia in a 6-1 handicap match with 6 of yours versus 1 one of her," suggested Shadow.

When he said that, Paul immediately turn and look at Cynthia who have a demonic smile on her face, after looking at her, he knows he was looking at a one-sided massacre battle.

"Hehe you know what, I think I will go with the first idea," said Paul while sweating profusely.

(He is scared of her …. What an awesome blackmailing tool) were the thoughts of everyone there.

"Now was that so hard," said an amused Shadow.

(It was, you fucker) thought Paul.

"So now that is settled, let the Valentine's Day singing competition begin," announced Shadow.

"Another one, boss didn't we have one back at the Christmas party," said George.

"Yeah, and you didn't say who was the winner," continued Henry,

"I didn't, hmm must have slipped my mind, anyway the winner or winners are me, Natsu, Gray, George, Cynthia and Jessica," said Shadow.

"Yes! Take that Elfman" said Gray.

"Yeah! We did it Cynthia," squealed Jessica.

"Yup!" said Cynthia.

"Awesome, I knew we are going to win," said Natsu.

"And where were you Otōto?" asked Shadow.

"Oh you know walking around and looking at things," said a bored Natsu.

"Okay now since its Valentine, the competitors must sing love songs," said Shadow.

"Great, a music category which I suck at," said Ember dryly.

"Heh, I am so going to win the prize," said Tayuya,

"By the way, why aren't you swearing Tayuya, you would usually swear but why not today?" asked Konan.

"Because, Koi promise me if I don't swear today, he would give me a reward," said Tayuya blushing.

After she said that, all of Shadow's girlfriend became jealous of her.

"But Koi, what about us," pouted Mirajane.

"Yeah me too," pouted Konan.

"Don't worry, I will also give you guys reward after this, as the prize of the competition is a free trip to Paris, France for any number not exceeding 30," said Shadow.

After he said that, almost every girl in the room immediately pulled out a puppy-dog face and ask their boyfriend to win the competition.

"Gray-Sama, please win the competition," pouted Juvia.

"Don't worry, I will win it for sure, beside I will be with Shadow, Natsu and George, we will definitely win this," said Gray.

"Yeah! Juvia happy!" said Juvia.

"Eric-boo," said Jessica.

"Yeah? Babe," said Eric.

"Win this for me," pouted Jessica.

"I will babe, trust me," said a confident Eric.

"Oh that's right, I forgot to mention, anyone can join this competition," said Shadow.

After he said that, some of the girls immediately started to stare at each other, if looks can kill, currently there will be a massacre.

"So first up we have, you know us," said Shadow while pointing at Natsu, Gray and George.

So when he said that, all four of them immediately went to the back-stage to prepare.

**4 minutes later**

"You guys ready?" asked Paul.

"Yeah!" were the replied.

When the curtains were lifted, all of the crowd started to cheer.

George was wearing a black suit with a black bowtie, black pants and black converse.

Shadow was wearing a white shirt, black jacket, black pants and red converse.

Natsu was wearing a red shirt, black jacket, black pants and blue converse.

Gray was wearing a white shirt with a black tie, black pants and white converse.

"Okay since we were the champions of the first sing off, we would perform two songs for you guys," said Shadow.

After he said that, the crowd grew wild and was cheering for them.

Then the song "Paralyzed" by Big Time Rush begins to play.

George:

**You, you walked into the room**

**On a Friday afternoon**

**That's when I saw you for the first time**

**And I was paralyzed**

**I had a million things to say**

**But none of them came out that day**

**'Cause I was never one of those guys**

**That always had the best lines**

Shadow:

**Time stops ticking**

**My hands keep shaking**

**And you don't even know that**

Together:

**I'm trying to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied**

**I'm trying to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside**

**I'm trying to move but I'm stuck in my shoes**

**You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed**

**I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by**

**Can't even talk, cause words don't fall into my mind**

**I'd make a move if I had the guts to**

**But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed**

George:

**Now, I learned a lot from my mistake**

**Never let a good thing slip away**

**I found a lot of time to look back**

**And my only regret is**

Shadow:

**Not telling you what I was going through**

**You didn't even know that**

Together:

**I'm trying to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied**

**I'm trying to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside**

**I'm trying to move but I'm stuck in my shoes**

**You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed**

**I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by**

**Can't even talk, cause words don't fall into my mind**

**I'd make a move if I had the guts to**

**But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed**

Shadow:

**As the years go by I think about you all the time**

**Woah**

**If I get the chance I hope I won't be paralyzed**

**Paralyzed by you **

George:

**You walked into the room**

**On a Friday afternoon**

Together:

**I'm trying to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied**

**I'm trying to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside**

**I'm trying to move but I'm stuck in my shoes**

**You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed**

George:

**(You got me paralyzed)**

Together:

**I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by**

**Can't even talk, cause words don't fall into my mind**

**I'd make a move if I had the guts to**

**But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed**

George:

**(You got me paralyzed)**

Together:

**Paralyzed, paralyzed**

Natsu:

**(You got me tongue tied)**

Together:

**Paralyzed, paralyzed**

Natsu:

**(Now I'm frozen inside)**

Together:

**Paralyzed, paralyzed**

**You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed.**

When they are done, everyone started to cheer, but then Shadow raise up his hands.

"Guys, we are not done yet, we still have one song so please hold your applause till the end," said Shadow.

Then the song "Nothing even Matters" by Big Time Rush begins to play.

Everyone:

**'Cause the world stops **

**When I put my arms around you, around you**

**(Oh Woah)**

George:

**And nothing even matters **

**(Ehh)**

**And nothing even matters**

George:

**It's like one for the haters, **

**Two for all of those who try to shut us down.**

**They don't really know.**

**There ain't nothing they can do that can tear us apart. **

**No, I don't care about the money, don't care about the clothes.**

**When we're together, baby, anything goes.**

**We don't even need to prove what we feel in our hearts, no.**

Everyone:

**This wall we built together, there ain't no way of knocking it over.**

**We'll be here forever, **

Natsu:

**Getting closer, and closer baby.**

Everyone:

**'Cause the world stops **

**When I put my arms around you, around you. **

**(Oh Woah)**

George:

**And nothing even matters. **

**(Ehh)**

**And nothing even matters. **

Everyone:

**They can all talk, **

**Say what they want about us, about us. **

**(Oh Woah)**

George:

**And nothing even matters. **

**(Ehh)**

**And nothing even matters.**

George:

**It's like the sound goes off and the people all freeze.**

**They disappear and it's just you and me.**

**Anything you want to do, anything that you please. **

**Oh woah no**

**Forget about our problems, forget about our past.**

**I've seen the future and I know we're gonna last.**

**Every second I'm with you just goes so fast.**

**Woah, woah.**

Everyone:

**This wall we built together, there ain't no way of knocking it over.**

**We'll be here forever, **

Natsu:

**That I told you, that I told you baby.**

Everyone:

**'Cause the world stops **

**When I put my arms around you, around you. **

**(Oh Woah)**

George:

**And nothing even matters. **

**(Ehh)**

**And nothing even matters.**

Everyone:

**They can all talk, **

**Say what they want about us, about us. **

**(Oh Woah)**

George:

**And nothing even matters. **

**(Oh woah)**

**And nothing even matters.**

Natsu:

**Nothing even matters. **

**Oh woah**

**And nothing even matters. **

Shadow:

**(Woah)**

**We don't even need to fight. **

**Everything will be alright.**

**Nothing even matters, **

Shadow and Natsu:

**But you and I.**

Everyone:

**'Cause the world stops **

**When I put my arms around you, around you. **

**(Oh woah)**

**And nothing even matters,**

Gray:

**(Nothing even matters.)**

George:

**(Ehh)**

**And nothing even matters. **

Everyone:

**They can all talk, say what they want about us, **

Natsu:

**(Say what they want whoa) **

Everyone:

**About us. **

**(Oh woah)**

George:

**And nothing even matters. **

**(Oh woah)**

**And nothing even matters. **

George:

**(They can talk my money, take my cars, oh whoa oh whoa)**

Everyone:

**'Cause the world stops **

**When I put my arms around you, around you. **

**(Oh whoa)**

George:

**And nothing even matters, nothing even matters.**

**And nothing even matters. **

Natsu:

**(Baby)**

Everyone:

**They can all talk, **

**Say what they want about us, about us. **

**(Oh woah)**

George:

**And nothing even matters.**

**(Oh woah)**

**And nothing even matters.**

When they were done, everyone started to cheer loudly and wildly.

"Next up, we have Tayuya," said Shadow.

"Alright, time to blow the roof of this place," said Tayuya who quickly went to the backstage to prepare.

**2 minutes later**

When the curtain was rise, everyone gasped. Tayuya was wearing a black rocker shirt with black pants and black sneakers, she was carrying a red guitar and begin to strum it.

Tayuya:

**You know that I'm a crazy bitch**

**I do what I want, when I feel like it**

**All I wanna do is lose control**

**Oh, oh**

**But you don't really give a shit**

**You go with it, go with it, go with it**

'**Cause you're fuckin' crazy**

**Rock n' roll**

**You-ou said "hey**

**What's your name?"**

**It took one look and**

**Now we're not the same.**

**Yeah, you said "Hey"**

**And since that day,**

**You stole my heart and you're the one to blame**

**Yeah**

**And that's why I smile.**

**It's been a while**

**Since everyday and everything has felt this right**

**And now**

**You turn it all around**

**And suddenly you're all I need**

**The reason why,**

**I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile.**

**Last night I blacked out, I think.**

**What did you, what did you put in my drink?**

**I remember making out and then**

**Oh, oh**

**I woke up with a new tattoo**

**Your name was on me and my name was on you.**

**I would do it all over again**

**You-ou said "hey (hey)**

**What's your name?" (What's your name?)**

**It took one look and**

**Now I'm not the same.**

**Yeah, you said "Hey" (hey)**

**And since that day, (since that day)**

**You stole my heart and you're the one to blame**

**And that's why I smile.**

**It's been a while**

**Since everyday and everything has felt this right**

**And now**

**You turn it all around**

**And suddenly you're all I need**

**The reason why,**

**I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile.**

**The reason why,**

**I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile.**

**You know that I'm a crazy bitch**

**I do what I want, when I feel like it**

**All I wanna do is lose control**

**You know that I'm a crazy bitch**

**I do what I want, when I feel like it**

**All I wanna do is lose control**

**And that's why I smile.**

**(I smile)**

**It's been a while**

**Since everyday and everything has felt this right**

**And now**

**You turn it all around**

**And suddenly you're all I need**

**The reason why,**

**I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile.**

**(The Reason)**

**The reason why,**

**I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile**

**The reason why,**

**I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile**

When she was done, everyone started to cheer loudly, as for Shadow well he quickly went up stage and start a make-out session with her.

"Boss, you can stop now, or else we would have a riot on our side," said Simon as he tries to hold back Konan.

After he said that, both of them move away from each other, Tayuya having a huge blush while Shadow is normal.

"Okay next we have Danny," said Shadow.

"Hell-Yeah!" said Danny as he flew and went through the curtain to the backstage.

**1 minute later**

When the curtain rises, Danny was wearing a white shirt, red jacket, black pants and blue sneakers.

Then the song "Treasure" by Bruno Mars begins to play

Danny:

**Give me your, give me your, give me your attention, baby**

**I gotta tell you a little something about yourself**

**You're wonderful, flawless, ooh, you're a sexy lady**

**But you walk around here like you wanna be someone else **

**(Oh whoa-oh-oh)**

**I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine (fine, so fine)**

**(Oh whoa-oh-oh)**

**Oh girl, I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine (mine, oh mine)**

**Treasure that is what you are**

**Honey, you're my golden star**

**You know you can make my wish come true**

**If you let me treasure you**

**If you let me treasure you**

**(Whoa-oh-oh-h-h-h)**

**Pretty girl, pretty girl, pretty girl, you should be smiling**

**A girl like you should never look so blue**

**You're everything I see in my dreams**

**I wouldn't say that to you if it wasn't true**

**Oh whoa-oh-oh)**

**I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine (fine, so fine)**

**(Oh whoa-oh-oh)**

**Oh girl, I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine (mine, oh mine)**

**Treasure that is what you are**

**Honey, you're my golden star**

**You know you can make my wish come true**

**If you let me treasure you**

**If you let me treasure you**

**(Whoa-oh-oh-h-h-h)**

**You are my treasure, you are my treasure**

**You are my treasure, yeah, you, you, you, you are**

**You are my treasure, you are my treasure**

**You are my treasure, yeah, you, you, you, you are**

**Treasure that is what you are**

**Honey you're my golden star**

**You know you could make my wish come true**

**If you let me treasure you**

**If you let me treasure you**

**(Whoa-oh-oh-h-h-h)**

When he was done, everyone started to cheer, Ember was the loudest.

"Okay next we have Mirajane," said Shadow.

"Hehe let's go," said Mirajane cheerfully.

**2 minutes later**

The curtain was raised and the sight that everyone was seeing was stunning.

Mirajane was wearing a dress with rainbow beads on the top and black skirt for the bottom, she was also wearing black leather boots.

Then the song "Love you like a love song" by Selena Gomez begins to play.

Mirajane:

**It's been said and done**

**Every beautiful thought's been already sung**

**And I guess right now here's another one**

**So your melody will play on and on, with best of them**

**You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible**

**A centerfold miracle, lyrical**

**You've saved my life again**

**And I want you to know baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat**

**Constantly, boy you played through my mind like a symphony**

**There's no way to describe what you do to me**

**You just do to me, what you do**

**And it feels like I've been rescued**

**I've been set free**

**I am hypnotized by your destiny**

**You are magical, lyrical, beautiful**

**You are...I want you to know baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat**

**(Hoa-woah) **

**I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby**

**I, I love you (I love you, I love you) like a love song, baby**

**And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat (like a love song)**

**No one compares**

**You stand alone, to every record I own**

**Music to my heart that's what you are**

**A song that goes on and on**

**(Woooh)**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**(I love you, I love you, like a love song, like a love song)**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat**

**I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby**

**I, I love you (I love you, I love you) like a love song, **

When she was done, the crowd went wild and was cheering loudly. As for Shadow, he was doing the same thing he did with Tayuya to Mirajane.

After two minutes of making out, both move away from each other, Mirajane was blushing while Shadow was normal.

"Now we have a new face joining us, give it up for Eric," said Shadow.

"Finally it's my turn, Jess you can start preparing to go to France," said a confident Eric and after he said that, he quickly went to the backstage.

**3 minutes later**

When the curtain was raised, Eric was wearing a white shirt, blue jacket and pants with black converse.

Then the song "Crush" by David Archuleta begins to play.

Eric:

**(Ooo… woah-woah, oh woah) **

**I hung up the phone tonight**

**Something happened for the first time**

**Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush (What a rush)**

**'Cause the possibility**

**That you would ever feel the same way**

**About me, just too much, just too much (Just too much)**

**Why do I keep running from the truth?**

**All I ever think about is you**

**You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized**

**And I just got to know**

**Do you ever think when you're all alone**

**All that we can be, where this thing can go?**

**Am I crazy or falling in love?**

**Is it really just another crush?**

**Do you catch a breath when I look at you?**

**Are you holding back like the way I do?**

**'Cause I've tried and tried to walk away**

**But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay**

**Going away-ay-ay**

**Has it ever crossed your mind**

**When we're hanging, spending time girl?**

**Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more? (Is there more)**

**See it's a chance we've gotta take**

**'Cause I believe that we can make this into**

**Something that will last, last forever, forever!**

**Do you ever think when you're all alone**

**All that we could be, where this thing could go?**

**Am I crazy or falling in love?**

**Is it really just another crush?**

**Do you catch a breath when I look at you?**

**Are you holding back like the way I do?**

**'Cause I've tried and tried to walk away**

**But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay**

**Going away-ay-ay**

**Why do I keep running from the truth?**

**(Why do I kept running)**

**All I ever think about is you**

**(All I ever think about)**

**You got me hypnotized (Hypnotized), so mesmerized (Mesmerized)**

**And I just got to know**

**Do you ever think (Ever think) when you're all alone (all alone)**

**All that we could be, where this thing could go? (Go)**

**Am I crazy or falling in love? (Crazy)**

**Is it really just another crush? (Another crush)**

**Do you catch a breath when I look at you?**

**(Ah…..yeah...yeah)**

**Are you holding back like the way I do?**

**'Cause I've tried and tried to walk away**

**(Ooo…woah)**

**But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay**

**This crush ain't going away-ay-ay**

**Going away**

**Going away-ay-ay**

**Going away-ay-ay**

When he was done, everyone cheer for him loudly, especially Jessica.

"And last but not least, we have Henry," said Shadow.

"Heh, Paris, here I come," said Henry as he went to the backstage.

**3 minutes later**

When the curtain was rise, everyone started to cheer loudly.

Henry was wearing a white shirt, black jacket, black pant and black sneakers.

Henry:

**As long as you love me**

**As long as you love me**

**As long as you love me**

**We're under pressure, seven billion people in the world trying to fit in**

**Keep it together, smile on your face even though your heart is frowning**

**But hey now, don't know girl, we both know it's a cruel world**

**But I will take my chances...a-a-ances**

**As long as you love me, we could be starving,**

**We could be homeless, we could be broke**

**As long as you love me I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold**

**As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me**

**As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me**

**I'll be your soldier, fighting every second of the day for the dream girl**

**I'll be your Hova, you can be my Destiny's Child on a scene girl**

**So don't stress, don't cry, oh we don't need no wings to fly**

**Just take my hand**

**As you love me we could be starving,**

**We could be homeless, we could be broke**

**As long as you love me I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold**

**As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me**

**As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me**

**(Woah…B.I.G)**

**I don't know if this make sense**

**You're my hallelujah**

**Give me a time and place, I'll rendez-vous**

**I'll fly it to ya, I'll meet you there**

**Girl you know I got you**

**Us, trust, a couple things I can't spell without you**

**Now we on top of the world**

**Cause that's just how we do it**

**Used to tell me sky's the limit**

**Now the skies are point of view, view, view**

**Now we stepping out like woah**

**Cameras point at you, ask me what's best side**

**I'll stand back and point at you, you, you**

**The one that I argue with,**

**Feel like I need a new girl to be bothered with**

**But the grass ain't always greener on the other side**

**It's greener where the water is**

**So I know, know, we got issues baby, true, true, true**

**But I rather work on this with you**

**Then go ahead and start with someone new**

**As you love me we could be starving (Love me yeah)**

**We could be homeless, we could be broke **

**As long as you love me I'll be your platinum (platinum), I'll be your silver, and I'll be your gold**

**As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me **

**As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me**

**As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me**

**(I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold)**

**As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me**

**As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me**

After he was done, everyone cheer very loudly.

"Okay now we are done, let's go and watch the fireworks, sound cool?" asked Shadow.

"Yes!" shouted everyone as they left the Ballroom to go to the deck where they see a lot of fireworks together.

**Hey guys, Shawn here, this is dedicated to all the people out there celebrating Valentine's Day. Hope you enjoy my story.**


End file.
